


Something growing inside me big brother - Part 2

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: 1V1, Anal, Begging, Big Cock, Cute, Deal, F/M, Fsub to Fdom, Futa, Gentle, Growing, Incest, Part 2, Ruler, Shy, Tension, bigger than big brother, bigger than last time, blowjob, cock growth, comparison, cum, f4m - Freeform, fortnite, grow, making fun of his small cock, mesurement, script offer, sph, try to distract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: She's getting older and addicted to her cock. She's still passionate with her big brother and want to remember old memories.That night, she was so horny that she wanted to reach her big brother to play a little bit.However, her big brother was still playing fortnite.To stop him, she made the deal : If he wins he can fuck her... if not she will fuck him in the ass...Do you think he's gonna win it ?
Kudos: 2





	Something growing inside me big brother - Part 2

[F4M][Script offer][futa] Something growing inside me big brother - Part 2 [fortnite][1v1][tension][try to distract][deal][begging][anal][blowjob][big cock][cock growth][shy][growing][grow][fsub to fdom][cute][gentle][cum][mesurement][comparison][ruler][sph][making fun of his small cock][incest][bigger than big brother][bigger than last time][part 2]

Synopsis :  
She's getting older and addicted to her cock. She's still passionate with her big brother and want to remember old memories.  
That night, she was so horny that she wanted to reach her big brother to play a little bit.

However, her big brother was still playing fortnite.  
To stop him, she made the deal : If he wins he can fuck her... if not she will fuck him in the ass...

Do you think he's gonna win it ?

This is the first time i write a script without starting in french. So there isn't google traduction.  
\---------------------

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by futascript

\------------

Mom!!! I'm going to my bedroom!!!  
Goodnight mummy...

[whispering to herself] I need to calm down. I want to cum so bad.

*silence*

[whispering to herself] Or maybe i can check if my big brother is there...

*door open*

Big brother ?? What are you doing ? Can i come in ?  
Okay okay... Oh you are playing...okay i'm silent

*door close*

Playing fortnite everytime... That sucks big brother.. [big brother ask to shut up]  
Ohhh... I want to play with you... I miss you..  
Please... I miss last time we... you know... When we..  
Oh come on... it was fun.. I enjoyed a lot to be honest and... i... [ shy ] I want more...  
I have some urges and... I can't stop thinking about last time.  
But how long i have to wait ? Are you about to end your game ?

Mmmmm okay... i wait... 

*silence*

[whispering] You know what?... i have an idea...

*unzip his pants*

Shhhh... you have to be focused. You have to win this.  
I bet you won't win big brother [giggle].

Oh wait wait wait.... [brother ask for silence][whispers] okay sorry.. Let's make a deal shall we ?  
Okay... If you win, you can fuck me. [giggle] now i got your attention...  
but...  
If you loose [giggle] You let me fuck you okay ? Deal ?  
[whisper] Yes!!! I'm so excited...

There's 15 players left, that's promissing big brother.  
Hey!! I'm not trying to distract you. Speaking of distraction...i forgot something.

[ take his cock out ][passionate and shy voice] Hello cute cock... wanna grow for your little sister ? If i can say little now [giggle]..  
[ big brother is confused ] Let me help you to relax big brother... I'm your little sister and i want you to win [whisper] maybe not... [giggle]

*starts to blow him very slowly for a moment*

*speaks little by little while blowing him*  
I'm not doing on purpose brother... I want you to feel good...Oh... I see you are getting hard... come on cute little cock... grow for me... grow for your little sister... I want you to be BIG ...  
Your cock feels larger in my mouth... you got bigger from last time big brother ? Mmmmm   
You got some new veins on it wow... that's beautiful big brother..

*she blows him until she starts to gag very slowly as he gets bigger*

Oh my ... my big brother got bigger...  
[ giggle ] you don't speak to much big brother... are you enjoying it ?? [giggle]  
I want to measure you because, i'm pretty sure you got bigger..

*pick a ruler*  
[whispering] There you go... last time my big brother... was about.. Mmm... 12cm long... and...[amazed] WHAT???? BIG BROTHER...  
Look at you!!! 15cm ... Wow... What a cock... I'm so proud of my big brother...  
I remember last time... you were 12cm long... and Mmmmm i feel some tingles between my legs... I feel my panties streching a lot...  
I'm sorry big brother... I... i...it's hurting down to my panties if i don't take my cock out... It's getting too big...

*take her cock out with sounds of panties ripped*  
Oh no.. my panties.... Mmmmm my cock is getting harder and harder...

*from here she starts to masturbate slowly and tries to get some attention from her big brother*

[whispering]  
Remember last time... I was so shy to show you my cock... and now...  
I want you to stare at my cock while it grows bigger and bigger... Please...  
Big brother look at me.... stop playing that stupid game...

I beg you big brother... look at your little sister's cock getting bigger and bigger... Mmmm...  
It doesn't stop growing... I'm so turned on... [desperate] I want to fuck your ass....  
Look at my tiny hands.. I can't even wrap around my cock and it's not even hard... [giggle]

*from here she starts to masturbate faster, we can hear the sounds of going up and down*

Please look at me... look at my cock...  
I feel the tension, my skin streching to give space to my cock... the sensation is stronger than last time...  
It's getting heavier... big brother... my cock is getting so big... i beg you to stare at my cock...  
I want you to compare your little cock to mine [giggle]  
[shy] Your little sister is .... way bigger than you [giggle]... and... Mmmm... it keeps going omg...

[shy] Big brother... [whisper] look how big i am... look the ruler please...

*silence*

[shy] You are too focused on the game... and 6 players left... who cares of your game?? I want you to loose big brother... I want to fuck you so bad...  
My cock is 19cm long...20....21...[giggle]... look big brother...  
Mmmm...You are in trouble big brother...

I can put 3 hands on my cock and still more to come... Mmmmm... I love my big cock...   
I'm having trouble holding my cock.. it's so heavy [giggle]... How i'm suppose to hold if it gets bigger ?  
I mean.. you got bigger...but... did i too ?

Mmmmm... 22cm....23cm... I love seeing my cock getting longer at a glance... 

3 players left... Mmmmm the tension is real... are you gonna fuck me or...?

Mmmm....24cm....

*silence*

25...

*silence*

[shy] Big brother... I want you so bad...  
I see your cock is twiching... let me suck you again....

*stars to blow him again but it's kind of difficult*

Mmm...Mmmmm ???? Ohhh... Big brother??.... [he's sucking her] Mmmm....oh my... your lips...

*she moans as she speaks in the same time*  
So.. how was your game ? You won it ? oh... [disapointed] congrats big brother...

*he continues to suck her*  
Oh my god... but our deal ? what ?

*silence*

[ she in shock because he wants to be fucked anyway ]

My huge cock turned you on so bad??? So when i was beggin you... you.. were staring secretly ?...   
[shy] ohh you silly....  
My big brother... I love you....  
So... do you like my huge cock ? You don't feel bad of being smaller than your little sister ? [giggle]  
Mmmmm ... ohh ?? what?... My cock is ... no way ??? Mmmmmmmmm oh my big brother.... what's happening to me?  
Take the ruler please... My heart is beating so fast... i ... can't breath... [moans] that's amazing big brother...  
Hurry up... tell me how big i am now... I'm sure i got bigger... My cock is bending a bit now [giggle]

*silence*  
29cm? are you kidding? oh.. ohh wait.... Mmmmmmmmmmm 30 now... wow...  
My big brother is so small.. that's ridiculous [giggle] but it's okay big brother... mine is bigger but my love for you too...

Can i ask you something ? god... That feels heavy... Do you hear that ? [slaps her cock in her hands] That's the sound of a huge cock [giggle]  
Please... Big brother... Can i...?  
Ohh... Thank you big brother...

That reminds me old memories...  
Mmmm....  
I love your ass big brother... and to be honest... I was hoping to fuck you again... now we are here...  
Do you think my cock will fit ?  
[shy] I hope too...

*silence*

Are you ready to take it ?

*silence*

[whisper] There...we....Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm [hard fit] wow... my cock is too big for you...  
Let me try again...

*silence* 

Okay one.... more.... Mmmmmmmmmm.... [she goes in] .... time Ohhhhhhhh my goooooooood....  
Are you okay ? Mmmmmmmm i.... can't control it ....  
I'm so sorry... i [she's so excited]

*starts to thrust slowly*  
Your ass feels amazing, i love you so much... Mmmmmm Do you feel my huge cock big brother ? Do you love being fucked by your cute little sister ? [giggle]  
Even if she as a huge cock? [giggle] Mmmm it's so tight... I feel my stretching all around Mmmmm....  
I want to cum inside.... I keeped this moment... I...

*starts to thrust harder*  
I feel i'm getting close big brother.... what?? What did you say ?  
My cock feels bigger inside you? Mmmmmm.... You like that don't you? Take my huge cock Mmmm Feel your ass streched out...  
[shy] oh my... i...i think it's happenning...  
It's going to be big big brother...  
I ... i... didn't cum for about 1 month... I wanted to cum inside you...  
Big brother...I'm gonna cum [moans] i.. gonna... Oh my god...

*huge orgasm + moaning*

*silence*

*heavy breathing*  
That was amazing... I think i'm stuck in your ass... we need to wait for my cock to shrink [giggle]  
Did you like it?... Sorry if i hurted you... but i had to feel you inside...  
I love you so much...

*some footsteps*

Oh shit... nooo... my mum... she's comming here...we are fucked...


End file.
